garofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Taikage
Welcome! Hi Taikage -- we are excited to have GARO Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "GARO Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro oi muito obrigado pela gentileza,podemos fazer o seguinte? eu mando as fotos e voçe monta as paginas ok?...Gracias Message from Dchallofjustice As posted on the front page's talk page: Hello. I'm Chris, or DcHallofJustice of the Tokusatsu wikis currently active on wikia. I'd like to propose a merger into Tokupedia of this and some other wikis in order to create a larger, better-maintained database of all things wiki. Currently I and the team are taking care of the Power Rangers wiki, the Kamen Rider wiki, the Metal Heroes wiki and others. If there are any admins active, I'd like to discuss this. Dchallofjustice (talk) 08:20, 1/4/2013 :Oh well, actually I was wondering if you'd want this wiki merged into the larger Tokupedia wiki. Or would you rather keep it separate? User:Dchallofjustice 19:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) That's okay, I believe GARO shouldn't be diluted and it deserves its own devoted wikia page. Because I'm very busy at the moment, this site has been run'n rather wild and uncontrolled, but I'll correct those problems in the future. Thanks for your time though. Taikage (talk) 07:30, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Tokupedia Partnership Hello. I am Aldo The Fox, junior administrator of Tokupedia and head admin of the Tokusatsu Fanon Wiki. Me and my fellow Admins would like to discuss with you about joining Tokupedia, the hub for all things Tokusatsu! Unlike my senior colleague's previous proposal months prior, I wish to form an alliance with your wiki. We have partnered with various tokusatsu wikis including Wikizilla and Ultraman Wiki by helping them and making them easier to locate on a central hub for tokusatsu related Wikis. All Founders and Admins keep full autonomy of their wikis and maintain them to the best of their ability. We would like to discuss this further with you, so please let me know when you are available so we can schedule a chat session. : Thank You for your time and Happy Editing!~ : Aldo The Fox (talk) 16:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::On Aldo's request, I made a logo for you. Garo's logo is in a font similar to Futura, so I used that. :: ::Digifiend (talk) 18:31, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I added the Portal to the main page for the other Tokusatsu partners. This lets people know we are in the same group and genre of wikis and makes navigating them easier. I hope you don't mind the changes. ::Aldo The Fox (talk) 12:45, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Digifiend: I'm grateful for your assistance in creating a logo for the wiki. If possible and at your convenience, could you later create one that mirrors closer to the Garo title and font style? I always wanted to possibly put a Garo head icon for the logo. However, if it can't be done, I'm still grateful for all your work! Thanks! Taikage (talk) 06:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :The English text already is close to the font style of the official GARO logo (It's some sort of Futura variant). The Japanese text behind it, in the series logo seems to be brush strokes. I don't believe I have a suitable font installed for that. :http://tokusatsu.wikia.com/wiki/File:Icon-garo.png Digifiend (talk) 16:23, July 16, 2013 (UTC) hello my name is marcos,i living in brazil,u are the creator of this page? Are you available? Mr. Taikage, may I have a word with you in chat for a brief moment? It's about one of your users...I had a little..problem with him. If you are unable to come, please visit the chatroom tomorrow or reply here when you have time. http://garoseries.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat[[User:Aldo The Fox|Aldo The Fox]] (talk) 01:42, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Update: 'Sorry to bother you, It was just a minor issue involving the plagiarism of material from our wiki by a user. Mostly some text that I wrote and a few screencapped photos I took. We took care of it by blocking the user. Thank you for your time anyways, and I hope to speak with you in June.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 16:23, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Vanishing Line Contributions I hope it's all right, but I figured if having actual profile pose art for the Vanishing Line armors revealed so far and the few Horrors from the first episodes before the actual story kicked in. I also hoped for translation of the stuff too, which is why I posted these. Oogundam (talk) 09:07, January 7, 2018 (UTC) I don't have a problem with anything you add as long as it's good work. Showing magazine scans like this is fine, just put it under "Articles & References" as proof of what you're talking about. For future situations, you don't need to talk to me about these things. Taikage (talk) 17:50, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Noise-kun here Hi! I'm the guy who posted the "Sword Garo Armor" and the unused Kiba Lost Soul design, is not the best of the works, but I did what I could with those sloppy scans, I also has one of "Zaruba Motorcycle" and "Dark knight", but those are waaayyyy tricky and the end result is far from ideal, I supose that I should post them eventually, but just so you know that I would put them eventually User:Noise-kun Noise-kun, you've done some brilliant work and I'm sure you're doing your best with those scans. Don't bend over backwards too hard for the sake of those pics if you can't get them going. I've struggled there and found the process frustrating myself. I'm grateful for all your contributions. Keep up the good work! Taikage (talk) 11:25, January 9, 2018 (UTC) New to this Wikia Mind if I take my work from the other wikia? Also would you mind if I make new pages out of pages that were already made, and then change them? I need like a sentence frame, some sort of outline. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 00:35, January 13, 2018 (UTC) I personally don't care. I only ask you to be more original as time goes on. I try to be classy and avoid mutual plagiarism. Taikage (talk) 01:38, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Is it still plagiarism if I take my own work? Because I don't like working on the same article twice. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 01:43, January 13, 2018 (UTC) In the publishing world, that's a technical yes. However, I'm not going to pick a bone about it. I've been in your situation before as well. That's how I learned you can technically plagiarize after I got flagged for it by an admin. It's okay here though, I'm not going to police it unless it threatens the well-being of the site. Taikage (talk) 01:52, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Table I am so sorry I ask to much, but can you help me with the tables? The table that shows on Zem page is like this: But I want it to be part of the Garo Animation: MutantNinja3636 (talk) 02:04, January 13, 2018 (UTC) About Chris' Makai Armor Taikage, sorry about misunderstanding about page of Chris' Makai Armor (which i previously named Knight (Makai Armor). I found no one yet to made that page, so I made it, though this also caused misunderstanding due to I used temporary name. Sorry about that. Black Soulstone (talk) 15:08, March 13, 2018 (UTC) I was waiting on the official title of the armor. You know Makai Knights and their armors have separate identities. This armor is supposedly the Silver Knight Armor, suggestively Zero. However, since it was never officially named as Zero and Garm showed up in this story suggests it might be Zoro. I had hoped to wait it out to see how would things pan out. No offense, but Chris' Makai Armor sounds horrible! Why don't we call it Dark Knight or Dark Knight Armor since that's what the other characters call him? Taikage (talk) 04:42, March 14, 2018 (UTC) It does an official name, just not an official English translation/approximation. http://vanishing-line.jp , select "Character" and choose Knight. The second sentence below his birthday cointains his previous title. Use Google Translate. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 05:49, March 14, 2018 (UTC) I agree with you, Taikage. In retrospect, I even found Chris' Makai Armor indeed sounds horrible. Dark Knight indeed more proper name. Um, do you think Dark Knight armor is Vanishing Line's version of Kiba?Black Soulstone (talk) 07:40, March 14, 2018 (UTC) I used google translate and they simply referred the character as Dark Knight. This is pretty much to what I've been talking about. Taikage (talk) 15:44, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Taikage, thank you for actually doing it, but this is what I meant: MutantNinja3636 (talk) 18:57, March 14, 2018 (UTC) I saw that too and don't believe for second that the knight is called Borg. Shocking Knight Borg, sounds so robotic and not even related to the Garo story in anyway. I would like some confirmation over the details if possible. Any fan sites out there that bothered to translate or talk about it? Can we at least agree to keep it temporarily Dark Knight and wait for more info to come out? The ending is almost here, I'm actually hoping the armor will be cleansed by the ending. I was annoyed that Luke had access to so many Makai Blades and decided not keep a single one to take on a new title or even save the weapons and return it to the order for new knights. What a complete waste! Taikage (talk) 01:56, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Why would he need a new makai blade? He just needs his dad's, probably when Knight gets defeated, Luke will finally move on from the "Makai Knight-sort of PTSD" he has. And there's also the Makai Armor from the "Demon Sealer", I don't think that is going to be forgotten, since it actually got an illustration and not just a mention. Also, since Vanishing Line is doing better than Crimson Moon, it might actually get a movie. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 02:13, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Well Garoseries.wikia confirmed the details. Knight Unfortunately, it is indeed named Borg. So the original armor is Howling Knight Borg (aka Silver Knight - WTF!?). We're about 3 weeks until the finale and it will being the live action series, I think. I'm not sure, but if it's like Gold Storm, there should be a continuation after the events of the movie about Kiba's return. Taikage (talk) 02:21, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Insight Page I have been checking the insight page to fix things. The majority is broken links, but I been fixing it and it doesn't update. It keeps showing the same amount of needed pages and it still shows the Redlinks even though no page link them anymore. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 19:04, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Sorry to hear that. I have little power over that myself. It could be a system matter. Give it another go the follow day and see what happens. Taikage (talk) 23:20, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Makai Blade Taikage, does Makai Blade have various types each with abilities of their own (aside harming Horror and sealing their essence)? I wondering cuz some of those blades such as Garoken have abilities to summon their respective Makai Armor while others lacked such ability. Please reply soon!Black Soulstone (talk) 23:06, March 20, 2018 (UTC) All makai blades do the same shit, just how the blades are fashioned. Spears obviously give longer range, while a saber and straight sword have their respective specialties, but the blades themselves are of the same purpose, nothing special. As for summoning, what are you talking about? The last 2 lines didn't make sense to me, please elaborate. Taikage (talk) 01:49, March 21, 2018 (UTC) I asked cuz when Raiga Saejima and Kouga Saejima summon Garo armor, they clearly utilize Garoken to do so. Does ability to summon the armor came from Garoken itself or Raiga and Kouga merely need Garoken as focus to create dimensional rift from which Garo armor popped out? This is part that confuse me.Black Soulstone (talk) 02:32, March 21, 2018 (UTC) All knights have the ability magically summon their armor without their sword, but from observation, it can be done if it's already in their hand. They would typically use their swords to summon it, but in emergency situations, they can will it to come to them. I don't know about untitled knights, but definitely all titled knights can summon their armors by sheer will. If you look at Giru, Kiba, and Zero, they can all do it. Taikage (talk) 03:44, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Oh yeah, I see. I just remember when Taiga and Kouga summon Garo armor, thhey display skill to initially summon the armor's gauntlets first before summon the rest of armor parts. I also remember Kuro once disengage gauntlet of Crow armor to safely touch Mayuri when saving her. Thanks for the explanation, Taikage. Black Soulstone (talk) 07:03, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Ady Slate Horror Origin Hi, Taikage. I just rewatched Fossil, episode 1 of Garo: Makai no Hana to verify origin of Eyrith and learned that legendary flower-like Horror's origin was narrated to be like this: ''"Once in Human Realm, there was a destructive flower that brought calamity. Its name was Eyrith. Our ancestors split that flower into nine Horrors to make their evil more manageable and seal them in a stone slab. Unknown to people, it was interred deep in the earth. But time passed, and it was awakened by humans once more. A stone slab with evil sealed within. People believe it to be nothing more than an ancient relic. And now..." —Mayuri narrating origin of Eyrith. That first episode narrated Eyrith's origin that way, which means those nine Ady Slate Horrors intentionally used to seal Eyrith because they literally part of Eyrith's essence (though only one of them who carry the legendary Horror's seed), not because converted by Eyrith as her extension or something. What do you think? Please reply soon! Black Soulstone (talk) 12:44, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Well a horror itself can consume other horrors or actually be a fusion of several, acting as a singular being. If the quote is accurate, than the Ady Slate Horrors are actually pieces of Eyrith as an overall whole, but parts of her were magically re-purposed to seal her instead. Taikage (talk) 19:50, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Anime Series You were right!!!! All animes are in the same time. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 22:49, March 23, 2018 (UTC) I found out from a reddit user named "upsidedown_coffeemug" that Crimson Moon is getting a movie :https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ve1YH1oofLA MutantNinja3636 (talk) 05:38, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Alchemy and Makai Alchemist Hi, Taikage. I have curious question about Makai Alchemist. I know they actually anime series counterpart of Makai Priest and dubbed Makai Alchemist due to creative translation decision, but does Makai Alchemists also refer such due to possessing genuine skill in Alchemy? I find some of them hinted to have alchemy skills, particulary ones in GARO: The Carved Seal of Flames. Please reply soon! Black Soulstone (talk) 10:39, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Really? Do you have any examples? Cause Alchemy would require them to magically reform materials into other objects like Red Mask making his automatons out of mountain stone. So far, what I've seen is magical summoning. I see magical portals being made to pull out weapons, but I haven't see one doing it like Full Metal Alchemist. I've so far seen Vanishing Line and Divine Flame, but not the 2nd series yet. Taikage (talk) 16:00, March 25, 2018 (UTC) I personally not so sure whether it's true. Correct me if I wrong, as I remember when Zaruba was forged in The Carved Seal of Flames, it involves usage of complicated tools. And then in Vanishing Line, I remember an episode where Gina utilize vials of potion against horrors (she even lend one to sophie before fighting one). Does Zaruba's creation and Gina's potion usage involves alchemy? I might mistaking it related to alchemy. Black Soulstone (talk) 00:03, March 26, 2018 (UTC) I'll double check on that matter. Zaruba's creation seems to be a magical one. Gina's use of potion could be considered alchemy since old fashion alchemy tend to confuse with modern chemistry. Could you give me the episode number? Taikage (talk) 00:48, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Episode 3 of Garo: The Carved Seal of Flames and episode 5 and 13 of Garo: Vanishing Line. Those episodes implies Makai Alchemists have actual skills in alchemy for me. Try to check them, buddy. Black Soulstone (talk) 00:57, March 26, 2018 (UTC) So, how is it, buddy? Black Soulstone (talk) 10:34, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Apologies, but I'm swamped with work and personal matters right now. I'll get to it asap. Taikage (talk) 14:00, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Alchemy was ancient description of modern chemistry, but in the Garo-verse, I tend to judge anything chemical with magical uses as alchemy as well. Gina seems to be using magical based chemicals, so I could consider that alchemy. As for her fight against a deity, she used a heavy load of summoning spells and magics, but she didn't form a single weapon from raw materials around like Fullmetal Alchemist. Ultimately, since Alchemy and chemistry are one and the same in the real world, any chemical usage can be deemed valid. And yes, Zaruba's restoration seems to be alchemy based. Taikage (talk) 15:41, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Madō Jewelry My next question is about Madō Jewelry like Zaruba and Silva which acts as Horror detector and advisors for Makai Knights in Original Universe and Ryūga-verse. Does those Madō Jewelries' sentience was given by infusing them with pacified essence of Horrors during their creation? Please reply soon! Black Soulstone (talk) 01:51, March 28, 2018 (UTC) That was only confirmed in the anime universe, but the live action never mentioned how they were made. Those things are made by individual priests, so each of them had their own method of making things. Zaruba alone seems like one of the most powerful ring out there as he has some ridiculous features that other jewelry don't even have. If you remember Colt, Kouga was wary of of Leo Fudō using a pacified horror as Colt's energy core. Either Kouga has a double standard or the ring is made of something else. I'm actually hoping future live action series will finally feature a priest making a fresh one. It would resolve a lot of mysteries. Taikage (talk) 02:19, March 28, 2018 (UTC) I understand. Let me know if there are confirmation about it. Black Soulstone (talk) 05:35, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Lukather Harden's Makai Armor Hi, Taikage. I see that Luke eventually acquired his Makai Armor following both Christopher Harden and Bolg Armor's destruction. Does his armor is generic Makai Armor? I kind of wish made a page about it. Please reply soon! Black Soulstone (talk) 08:45, April 2, 2018 (UTC) His armor isn't generic, it's a titled armor. From what I can tell, it's related to the episode about the Demon Sealer. Taikage (talk) 19:08, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Titled armor? You mean his armor was belonged to deceased Demon Sealer's or rather its sister armor like Bado with Baron armor?Black Soulstone (talk) 22:50, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Luke somewhere and somehow picked up a retractable Ninjato Makai Blade. From what I can tell, it's related to the episode where he found the Demon Sealer. All generic, untitled armors are non-special, it's literally a bland and boring armor; it's a mass production armor for the weaker knights. The strongest tend to have unique armors and this qualifies. Taikage (talk) 02:38, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I remember. Non-titled makai armor looked pale than their titled Variant. I have checked the image of Demon Slayer in his makai armor on and his armor looked different. Do you think Luke got his armor from the same place where Demon Sealer seal the demon at cost of his life? And an unrelated question: Does Makai Blade more commonly designed as swords? I found only few Makai Knights whose Makai Blade have different designs like Tsubasa's whose Makai Blade designed to looked like a spear with retractable blade, Aguri Kuzugami's being bow with makai blades and Daigo's whose Makai Blade designed into axe. Black Soulstone (talk) 04:29, April 3, 2018 (UTC) The short answer to your question about makai blades is yes. For the in depth explanation, the non-titled all uses a standard straight sword. The titled are more special, like sabers, scimitars, bows, axe, and spears. They all have a soul metal blade to magically open the rift to summon their armors, but at times, just because they have a sword doesn't mean it will remain one when it transforms. As for Luke, he entered a cave filled with over 20+ blades from previous knights that had fallen against a corrupted knight. If it's not the original demon sealer's blade, he could've easily picked one up. We need to re-watch the episode to visually confirm. 05:43, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Don't forget about Kiba and his Harmonica thingy!!!! Lol MutantNinja3636 (talk) 07:14, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, that was the weirdest thing ever. As far as I can tell, that was just lazy and budget editing. From the established story, Barago's own dad is an untitled knight. Based on the illustrations, it suggests Barago acquired his armor from his fallen dad. Although his dad had no title, his armor was uniquely made. They also just controlled the camera angle to make sure you don't see the whole armor because it was just Kiba straight up. It was the first series when they were still struggling. Taikage (talk) 19:30, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Demon Beast Armor Hi, Taikage. We got at least two individual in GARO series who possesses a type of armor which comparable to Makai Armor called Demon Beast Armor; Kodama from Original Series and Jinga from Ryūga-verse. What do you know about Demon Beast Armor? I once thought Jinga's armored form (depicted as red-headed horned demon with black suit of armor) being his traditional Demon Beast Form similar to Horrors who assume true demonic form in combat, but then I realized that Jinga spent most of his screentime in his human form and began suspecting that Jinga's natural Horror form being HIS human form all along with his horned demon form only a suit of armor he wear. I then realized that Kodama might not actual Horror but have Horror-esque armor he don when combating Garo and Zero. So, does it mean Demon Beast Armors Jinga and Kodama possess respectively are actually suits of armor forged out of dark power which endow the wearer power comparable to Makai Knights' Makai Armors? Black Soulstone (talk) 07:05, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Kodama and Gulm are magically enhanced humans that uses external demon based armor as an alternative to Makai Armor. Soul metal takes years to master, only certain priests reached to some degree of mastery in the live action series. As an alternative, if certain individuals aren't afraid of using demons as a material medium, they can use that to create a bio-synthetic armor that mimics most of what Makai Armors can do without time limit concerns. Jinga is a different class of horror. It has been established that even though horrors can take over a human and become a demon beast, there are those that have willed beyond even a horror's control. A human can over power a horror's control and take over instead. Both Jinga and Amily are technically horrors that have overwhelming will over their demons inside. When Jinga transforms, it seems to be a modified version of his own body. Horrors tend to take a theme of the object they posses, in this case, the horror took a knight and he in turn had a demon beast form that has armor-like qualities. He's not the first horror that has an armored warrior form, but the way he talks, he implies somehow his demon beast form is his armor. It was never fully clarified what Jinga's demon beast form really means. My educated guess is that once he became a horror, he modified his body to have armor-like qualities to still fight like a knight: an Armored Demon Beast Vs Demon Beast Armor. However, he has a flight mode, something not seen in many horrors as they don't usually have a second form. He's like Ultraman Tiga, where he has an armored form for power-based combat and a flight form for high speed combat. As for Octavia, the anime's rules are different, but it seems you can bond soul metal to a person to make them into a demon beast. Does that make everything clear? Taikage (talk) 19:34, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Yes. You have a point. Out of known Demon Beast Armor users, I personally found Jinga being interesting one. As you said, he has 2 modes of his Demon Beast Armor: Non-flight version for power-based combat and a flight form for high speed combat. You also said he implies his demon beast form is his armor as well. Believe it or not, when I learned that he has demon beast armor, I thought Jinga's demonic form that looked like demonic version of Makai Armor with red helmet and retractable wings is actually external demon based armor on the same type with Kodama and Gulm's forged with Amily's assistance as replacement of Makai Armor he can no longer don since his transformation. My said assumption was reinforced by him activates Demon Beast Armor only in battle. Do you once feel the same way as I do? Just curious. Black Soulstone (talk) 15:12, April 8, 2018 (UTC) I had mixed ideas myself, but I re-watched both the Original Series and Ryūga-verse a few times to get clarity on things. Jinga always implied that he has his own armor, but I keep thinking that's not completely true. He definitely a horror, one that eats other horrors too. All horrors have a demon beast form, no matter how strong willed the person may be, they will reveal a demonic form. Jinga was supposed to be one of the best knights before his corruption and a lot of his attitude as a knight hasn't changed much except for his hatred against humanity. It's also obvious Amily has helped enhanced him for combat with her knowledge of magic as well. So I believe he's a demon beast that psychologically considers his armored demon beast form as his armor than being his true demonic form. Taikage (talk) 16:19, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Considering his horror form have exoskeleton as durable as Makai Armors, immediately revert to human form when weakened, and assuming his horror form right during the combat and spent most of his time in human form, it's true. Through this discussion, i found nature of his armored form reminiscent to Alex Mercer's armor power from PROTOTYPE game (both Jinga and Alex's armored form gained through body modificationthough Alex's being 100% biological). Unrelated question: Does Soul Metal mastery in anime more easier in anime series than live-action series? I remember in episode 5 of GARO: The Carved Seal of Flames, when Alphonso attempted to hold Gaia's sword for the first time, he ended up fell to his knees due to the blade proved heavy for him as expected from those who never wield soul metal, but few episodes later, he able to lift it like feather. Black Soulstone (talk) 08:14, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Soul Metal mastery varies and works to fit in the plot. If you saw Divine Flame, Roberto never held his father's Zoro Daggers until Sir Venus showed up and when it was time to pick it up, he did so on first try at 3-4 yrs old. Octavia's Maju Armor was composed of soul metal, also mastered on first try. Then there was that example you gave, which is more consistent to the original lore. It would've made grander sense if they all had training with trainee swords and worked their way up, but apparently a lot intense physical exercise will do the trick. Taikage (talk) 10:03, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Made sense. Mastery over Soul Metal with trainee makai blades and intense physical exercise might be secret for Roberto and Octavia to easily wield their respective Soul Metal weapons as you said. Although, it appeared that difficulty level of mastering Soul Metal weapon & armor in anime was lower than live-action series as Kouga took years for able to wielding Garoken while Roberto and Alphonso might few days. Although, I found getting used in wielding multiple soul metal weapons at once also the key in mastering them cuz I remember while Octavia able to master her Soul Metal-based Majuu armor on the first try, she had difficulty in wielding Alphonso' Gaia blade while wearing the said armor at the same time which Alphonso exploit in Episode 23 of Honoo no Kokuin. Do you agree with me? Black Soulstone (talk) 11:51, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Indeed the requirements are less strict. Alfonso never touched soul metal and only worked with trainee tools up until Rafael was at his life's limit and officially relinquished his armor to the prince. Suddenly, just after a few weeks of intense workout sessions, he can miraculously hold Gaia-ken. Don't forget, the user's will is placed onto the metal too. If the knight wills it to be heavy, it can be several times heavy that a strong person have trouble lifting it. Taikage (talk) 12:05, April 9, 2018 (UTC) I aware with that fact. But it led to a question which bothered me since the first time I watch Garo anime. I saw Leon and Alphonso somewhat gains great deal of power boost while donning Garo and Gaia armor respectively. I mean, their already considerable speed, power, and agility somewhat increased once donning their armor. Does they gain the said power boost by placing their will on those armors like manipulating weight of soul metal-based armor/weapons? And do you feel Makai Knights' combat abilities in armored form in anime somewhat exaggerated than their live-action counterparts? Black Soulstone (talk) 12:32, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Yes on both counts. Soul metal can be magically manipulated with its weight (pseudo gravity powers), so this gives the user gravity defying abilities, including varying degrees of charged speed and power. During Garo Vs Zero, their weapons can be willed to fly and fight each other. When they become Lost Soul Beasts, they can either fly or at least defy gravity. Hell we've seen Zex's madoba transform into a massive power drill. Taikage (talk) 20:32, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Octavia's Transformation Taikaga, I just made a partially complete gif of Octavia's transformation from episode 22 of GARO: The Carved Seal of Flames. What do you think? Do you able to make more complete gif than mine? Please reply soon! Black Soulstone (talk) 13:20, April 6, 2018 (UTC) I did the best I could, I couldn't find a sub that allowed me to remove the subtitles. All you really need to do is have VLC Player, a movie editor (like Windows Movie Maker), and a media converter. VLC has a recording feature that records the moments you want and then you can use the movie editor to make the clips you want fit in and you can finish it with the converter. Taikage (talk) 21:13, April 6, 2018 (UTC) It's okay. I found your handiwork for gif image of that scene is impressive. Good job! Black Soulstone (talk) 21:33, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Makai Armor questions Taikage, I'm curious about how Makai Armor's corruption process worked out. I remember Barago corrupted his Kiba armor by overcoming his Lost Soul Beast form through will it with darkness of his heart (contrasting Raiga who channeled light of his heart to overcome Garo's Lost Soul Beast into Light Awakening Beast Form), but how Zex, Zem, and Bolg was corrupted? It was shown that wearing Makai Armors for too long will harm the wearer and threaten to crush him to death instead of triggering Lost Soul Beast transformation. Black Soulstone (talk) 11:27, April 10, 2018 (UTC) The best way to answer that is remembering Baron. Wataru Shijima suffered a form of personality corruption, in which his heart and mind lost balance and his darker nature took over. So whenever he transformed, the armor had a dark aura around him. I call this a "lighter version" of a dark knight. Then there's Kiba and Bolg, both knights tangled with the dark arts and completely submitted themselves into darkness in exchange for greater power. I consider that going "full dark." Both Baron and Zex had a chance of redemption as their corruption isn't so bad. Once their hearts and minds were alleviated of their darkness, they just returned to normal. With Zem, he suffered a form of self guilt and shame and use those dark emotions to fuel himself. He delusionally believed he could revive Sara and make her whole again, only to be absorbed by the horror itself. Kiba and Bolg are beyond redemption, both completely submitted to the darkness. Kiba used his darkness and greed for power and Messiah helped remove all sources of light out of his soul to insure a man of complete darkness. Bolg was possessed by a horror, you can say he's another Kiba. Though he studied the dark arts for power, in the ending, it has been revealed there was a horror inside him. Suggestively, his exploration into the dark arts had him lose control and taken over by a horror that brought out the worst side of him, but his will kept his human side the dominate state. Does that make sense to you? Taikage (talk) 15:40, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Yes. You're right. And I found Bolg's case being unique one as while his power hunger led to him possessed by a Horror, it supposedly stripped him his ability to don his armor like Jinga, but his said will keep his human side dominant enough to retain his ability to summon his armor. When Sword finally struck him down, horror who supposedly possessed him but trapped inside him briefly fly out of his body before disipated. Um, I got an unrelated question: Does Gulm and Barago's murder on Dōji Suzumura and Shizuka was deliberately to frame Garo which led Rei aka. Zero too busy in antagonizing Kouga that neither knights aware with what's going on? I mean, I have this theory cuz when Kouga and Rei make amends and become allies, their common enemy already a step ahead before them. Also, Gulm seems take pleasure taunting Rei about the said murder as well. Not to mention she and Barago stole some of Doji's vial of potions which Rei later discovered in Gulm's post. Please reply soon! Black Soulstone (talk) 16:23, April 10, 2018 (UTC) This is the way I understood it. Barago acquired his armor from his untitled father and it should've been a generic armor, but if you look closely, it was Kiba all the way. They were on a production budget and did controlled camera shots to make Kiba's armor look different (un-corrupted), but a few freeze frames and you'll see they never bothered to make a light and dark version for Kiba's armor. What I thought they did was make an anti-Garo armor and it wasn't planned to set Garo up, Kiba never cared about it, never once implied it as part of his ploy. I always saw it as Kiba killing Rei's family for the shape shifting potion and his armors shadow sorta look like Garo. Silva was the one who pointed it out, but the dumb part is, any one that knows about Garo knows his golden armor shines really bright, not dark. However, the Garo look-alike was the only clue to their deaths and Rei decided to take his anger out on Kouga without proper investigation. If he formally reported this to the Makai Order and told them what happened, there should've been a Senatorial Knight or some investigator to look into the matter and resolved it. Instead, Rei just chose to believe he made the right mark and he'll harass Kouga the whole time. Although not intended, Gulm and Barago took advantage of Rei's rage and directed him to Kouga. Taikage (talk) 21:52, April 10, 2018 (UTC) It might not too dumb if Silva turned out either never actually seen Garo that made her mistaken Kiba as Golden Knight and appearance of Kiba's sword which almost identical to Garoken except black didn't help, but you have a point. Had Barago and Gulm's murder on Doji and Shizuka deliberately to frame Kouga, Rei won't be only one who harass Kouga. Next questions: A. About Lukather Harden's new Makai Armor. In Demon Sealer episode, I remembered that the weapons he touched during the fight against Armor Horror was a western long sword and a glaive. I don't even remember there's a ninjato among scattered swords around that Horror. Do you think he got the new armor from Ferre Salé Dessimo? B. About Zaruba's recovery into improved Mado Motorcycle in Episode 22 of Vanishing Line. Did Sword have Gina send both his destroyed motorcycle and other remains of Zaruba to be sent to Ferre Salé Dessimo for reparation into better Mado Motorcycle? When the now motorcycle-Zaruba came to his and Sophie's rescue, Sword was not too surprised as if he expect Zaruba will return to him or something even as something else? C. Does only Garo who can undergo Lost Soul Beast transformation in anime series? I felt it's possible other Makai Armors to have Lost Soul Beast form but such instance is very rare. Black Soulstone (talk) 09:08, April 11, 2018 (UTC) A. I re-watched that episode and also noticed the background was filled with western style swords and a glaive. What baffled me was that there was a quick flashback, showing how the knights were just being killed off and none of them bothered to transform. The fact they're wearing standard gear suggests they're either trainee knights or non-titled and got axed off. Not any of the weapons matched the blade Luke had in his hand; I'm also inclined to believe he got it from Ferre Salé Dessimo since they had a bunch of Makai Blades ready for immediate sale. For correction though, a Ninjato is a straight single edge blade and a Katana is a curved single edged sword. I got it mixed up myself because it looked straight on certain angles, please correct that when you can. B. Both Gina's car and Sword's ride got destroyed while crossing through the badlands to make it to El Dorado. I was surprised how both nonchalantly just got their rides back, fully repaired. I honestly thought Zaruba was gone since Sword used the last of Zaruba's magic to enhance his armor, suddenly he's back and no longer a ring. The way I saw it, he made his surprise return and instead of being shocked, Sword was just happy to see Zaruba and his ride back. If he was expecting Zaruba back, he could've told Sophie about it as she felt guilty over Zaruba's demise the whole time and Sword isn't the sort of person that would let a person go through that. That's at least my take on it. C. Now that they officially tied all the animes into a singular universe, starting with Crimson Moon, Divine Flame, and then Vanishing Line, then you know Garo was the only one that went through Lost Soul Beast due to the fact his flaming rage got the best of him. Because of how the flames was marked onto Leon, he will forever remember his mother in her final moments and the flames was supposed to protect him, but it requires great emotional balance to use it to his advantage. Instead, he often succumbs to his anger issues and the flames only increases his rage. Zaruba lost control, no longer able to contain his raging flames and that cause the armor to be overwhelmed with power and warped the armor into the Lost Soul Beast. Until something is written otherwise, it seems Lost Soul Beast is only unique to Garo in the anime universe and everyone else just gets a dark aura during corruption phase. Warning though, I never saw Crimson Moon, I don't know what's Rakou's deal on his Lost Soul Beast situation. I just know Seimei found him already covered in horrors. Taikage (talk) 12:38, April 11, 2018 (UTC) About Zaruba, I guess I didn't fully understanding his survivability cuz I watched it in english dub. Although, I understand why during his return he no longer a ring might have something to do with Sword using a piece of him for Garo's upgrade form. Oh, I have watched Divine Flame and have confirmation about Zem Armor's fate. The armor may either useless or destroyed as its spear, which last seen staking Alphonso on a ruined pillar, disintegrated just as Dario Montoya got absorbed by Nigra Venus. Um, is it possible to restore severely corrupted Makai Armor like Kiba to normal? Black Soulstone (talk) 13:24, April 11, 2018 (UTC) If Zem's weapon is destroyed, then the armor is lost. The blade is always tied to the weapon and I haven't seen a situation where a priest could correct such a situation. As for restoring corrupted armor, if it was like Baron, a simple reset will do. As for Kiba, that's considered irredeemable. I haven't seen a single case of a completely darkened knight nor its armor come back to the light in any shape or form. Taikage (talk) 03:46, April 12, 2018 (UTC) I've always wondered the exact mechanics of how the Armors work, how where they made, can they be restored & how dose the Soul Metal heal itself. DJToku1992 (talk) 11:12, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Up until episode 3 of ZERO: Dragon Blood, maintenance on Makai Armors and blades aside periodical purification was left mystery. Makai Armor does have regenerative ability that in spite of suffering tons of punishments, they always got fixed that ready to be used again when summoned. Zero revealed that Makai Armors can fix itself if damage, but user's will seemed have something to do with that as Rei willed hole on Zero armor to close itself. Damaged Makai armors might fixed by the user with the same feat. Willing soul metal based products to fix itself up may also how Knights keep their blades sharp. Black Soulstone (talk) 13:11, April 12, 2018 (UTC) I've found info on wikipedia that the mass produced Armors are call Hagane (鋼（ハガネ), Steel) is there where else you know of where i can confirm this? And if so do you think that means that the so-called titleless knights may in fact all share the the title of Steel Knight (鋼騎士, Hagane Kishi) '''or maybe (鋼鉄騎士, Kōtetsu Kishi). DJToku1992 (talk) 22:20, April 11, 2018 (UTC) You can try talking to the guys at TV-Nihon. They are heavily involved with Garo, they might know something on their boards. Good luck! Taikage (talk) Taikage, I got a curious question about Gai armor. We know the armor specializes in archery combat and utilizes arrows to combat horrors from distance. Does the tip of Gai's arrows are made of soul metal? I remember they can harm regular horror but useless against Mado Horrors. Black Soulstone (talk) 07:30, April 17, 2018 (UTC) From what I can tell, Gai fires some sort of magical arrows, but not a soul metal one. There was one specific episode where Burai actually gives Gai a soul metal arrow head specifically to defeat a horror. I have to double check, but his arrows are only effective towards weaker horrors and have almost no effect on the stronger ones. His full capabilities weren't really examined since that series was also on a budget. They only bothered to show his bow can turn into nunchucks in the last few seconds of the ending. I can only theorize that he uses the arrows like a hunter in real life, wound and slow down the target, then finish it off in person. They have the new movie and it should be out by like June or July, translated by TV-Nihon. I'm hoping by then they'll show something more since they have a bigger budget and better graphics this time around. Sometimes it helps to wait and see. Even Zen's armor has special abilities we haven't seen yet and they're finally going to show its full potential in the movie, where his armor can shoot out fire for a special attack. By the way, if you got a new topic, try to start a new topic line. It's getting harder and harder to scroll down with all these big paragraphs. Taikage (talk) 04:03, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Ok. I also hoped the same thing on Zen's special powers. We might will see it in GARO: Fang of God. Black Soulstone (talk) 07:42, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Connection between Anime series and Raiga's Lost Soul Beast Case A. Does GARO: The Carved Seal of Flames, GARO: The Crimson Moon, and GARO: Vanishing Line truly set in same universe? If it's true, would it also means Garo armor in anime series truly undergo changes and improvements over the course of history of Makai Realm? B. Is it possible if rage of knights who undergo Lost Soul Beast state redirected to unintended target? I remember in final episode of GARO: Flower of Makai, Eyrith provokes Garo (Raiga Saejima) by revealing her role in his parent's time displacement misfortune before quickly suck out remaining time of his armor where the process caused Raiga turned into Lost Soul Beast Garo. We know that Lost Soul Beast form of makai knight often focused their rage on their enemies as seen in case of Kouga and Rei, but Raiga is unusual case: He didn't completely consumed by rage and hatred while transformed, and even cried out to Mayuri and Crow to run for their lives as he struggle in rekindling his light just as his Lost Soul Form started its rampage. Moreover, Eyrith somehow redirected Raiga's inner rage to Raiga's friends instead of her in spite the fact that the Horror supposedly the intended target. Does it mean Eyrith did control Garo Armor's Lost Soul Beast form like a marionette or the ramoage was due to other factor? I even rewatched that episode to confirm it. Black Soulstone (talk) 12:16, April 18, 2018 (UTC) A: If you watched the final 3 episodes, especially the one when King reveals himself, he talks about that. King is a convert Horror that uses his intelligence to survive instead of power. An ancient horror, King showed in sequence that he has been around for centuries, starting with Crimson Moon, Divine Flame, then Vanishing Line. As further proof, Garm is actually running the kitchen inside the Diner where Sword eats. She was the one who reported to Sword how Lizzy died. Suggestively, since he's part of the Garo bloodline, that means all 3 heroes are related in some form. B: I'll double check on that episode, but I last recall Lost Soul Beast mode, the person might yield to someone he deeply cares about, but even with friends, there's only rage and violence. Rei only yielded for Alice, but not for any of his own friends. Everything else is fair game and if the villain is smart, you'll throw a berserker against your enemies. Taikage (talk) 14:23, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Makai Realm in Anime Taikage, does Makai Realm in anime series is Garo Anime series' iteration of purgatory? I mean when Dario attempted to revive Sara, he claimed he had to summon spirit of her soul. Then when Germán Luís was revived by Garm, she summoned his soul from makai realm as well. Dies those who killed by horrors woukd have their spirit went to Makai realm in anime or anime version of Makai realm is the place where souls of deceased went to akin to purgatory? Please reply soon! Black Soulstone (talk) 05:14, April 20, 2018 (UTC)